Como fazer coisas idiotas
by Julie Pretzito
Summary: James Sirius Potter decide fazer uma lista pra sua prima Roxanne Weasley, e ensinando-a tudo que ele aprendeu em quesito de marotices.           *Fanfic em parceria com a Luu Potter; One shot;*


**Como fazer coisas idiotas**

(por James Sirius Potter; para: Roxanne Weasley)

1. Certifique-se de que ninguém está olhando!

2. Principalmente a avó Molly.

3. Principalmente se depois ela for decidir te trancar no sótão com o vampiro da família.

4. E cuidado com o vampiro, ele parece não gostar de ter a cara pintada de rosa com tinta a óleo.

5. Então sempre se certifique de que ninguém está olhando, porque isso é realmente importante.

6. Não deixe provas!

7. Especialmente, não esqueça sua varinha na cena do crime.

8. Porque sua mãe pode se ligar e pintar o seu cabelo de rosa com bolinhas roxas como castigo.

9. E mandar você ir numa festa assim.

10. Implantar os óculos de Albus na cena do crime não ajuda, falando sério.

11. Principalmente se você escrever "babaca" nas lentes

12. Implantar a fita de cabelo da Lilly funciona, mas não diminui seu castigo e ela não é castigada porque o papai e a mamãe fazem todas as vontades da caçulinha.

13. Cuidado ao pregar peças em primos mais espertos que você!

14. Principalmente se for o Teddy, porque você vai acabar coberta com uma gosma verde limão fluorescente que não sai por uma semana.

15. Ou a Victoire, porque o Teddy se vinga por ela.

16. O resto, pode atacar.

17. Cuidado com associações com pessoas mais fracas, porque elas abrem o bico quando pressionadas!

18. Especialmente o Louis (aquele babaca, filho da... De uma boa senhora, é claro. Pensou que eu ia dizer o que da Tia Fleur?)

19. Foi só a vó Molly lançar o olhar ameaçador nº 1 (o mais leve, como você já sabe) e ele já diz "foi o Jaaaameees!"(ou a Roxanne, no seu caso)

20. E você termina trancado no porão com um vampiro rancoroso por ter "abusado dos primos mais novos" (por mais que você afirme que a parceria foi ideia dele)

21. Aliás, não se alie ao Louis nem para coisas boas. Ele ainda me paga... (porque uma tarde pendurado numa árvore da floresta negra não é o bastante, deixando claro)

22. Se aliar com pessoas mais fortes também não é tão vantajoso assim, porque elas abrem o bico por diversão.

23. E o Teddy não precisa nem de pressão, ele instantaneamente vai e diz "foi o James que cortou o cabelo da Dominique picotado, vó"

24. E dessa vez deixaram a Dominique raspar minha cabeça.

25. O que não adiantou muito porque o meu cabelo cresceu no dia seguinte.

26. Então ela arrancou o meu cabelo com cera quente, e pela primeira vez eu tive a satisfação de ver quem aprontou comigo ficar de castigo, e não receber um "parabéeens!"

27. Aliás, não é legal mexer com o cabelo da Dominique. Ela é meio vingativa com relação a ele.

28. Cuidado com fogo, tsunamis e coisas difíceis de controlar!

29. Especialmente fogo no vestido novo da sua mãe.

30. Principalmente se ela for voltar mais cedo de viagem.

31. E por mais bonito que as labaredas fossem, ela não vai diminuir o seu castigo de dias 30 dias sem chocolate, computador, videogame, TV, varinha, Gemialidades Weasley, contato com seu amigos, PSP e dormir até meio dia

32. E também tsunamis de água da privada no quarto recém-reformado da sua irmã mais nova (no seu caso do Fred, mesmo ele não sendo mais novo).

33. Principalmente se seus pais gastaram uma grana preta para reformá-lo

34. Pintar chifrinhos na Mona Lisa com um feitiço permanente não é bom! Principalmente se você assinar J.S.P. em baixo...

35. Porque o ministério sabe que J.S.P. é James Sirius Potter e vai querer mandar você para Azkaban e ter seus ossos triturados.

36. E além disso o seu pai vai querer que você repita que é um fracassado na frente uma plateia gigante (Hogwartiana) e isso não é nada legal!

37. O vô Arthur e a tia Mione vão livrar sua cara, o tio Jorge dizer "Cara, parabéns, adorei a idéia" e seus pais vão deixar você de castigo (pela milionésima vez).

38. Aliás, a nossa família tem uma criatividade excessiva para castigos, tome cuidado com isso.

39. E além de dizer que sou fracassado, tive que morar um mês com o vampiro.

40. Que eu descobri que se chama Gilbert e acabou virando meu brother.

41. As pessoas (exceto o tio Jorge e primos) não gostam quando você faz piadas sobre Voldemort ter voltado, pinta uma cicatriz em forma de raio na cabeça e finge ter convulsões.

42. Principalmente meu pai.

43. E você pode acabar com uma cicatriz de verdade, mas não na testa...

44. Roubar os óculos do seu pai, pintar uma lente de vermelho e outra de azul e enfeitar a armação de dourado não dá muito certo.

45. Dizer que foi ideia da tia Luna NÃO ajuda.

46. Mesmo que realmente tenha sido ideia da tia Luna.

47. Se vestir com uma roupa coladinha de lantejoulas e ir cantar YMCA no escritório do seu pai é legal.

48. Mesmo que isso signifique encontrar o seu brother do porão, vale à pena.

49. Dizer que viu o sei que viu "meu chara veio e acabado" saindo de um véu no departamento de mistérios desencadeia coisas ruins.

50. a minha mãe correndo e me lançando um Riddikulus, meu pai todo emotivo por uma semana e meu irmão Albus com medo da possível ressuscitação dos mortos.

51. Não faça piadas sobre seu tio Jorge ter casado com a ex-namorado do seu irmão morto.

52. Porque ninguém, nem o tio Jorge, acha graça.

53. Resumindo, não faça piadas sobre os mortos, não é legal.

54. Dê um jeito de descobrirem que foi você! ( os primos e amigos, não seus pais avós e outras pessoas com juízo).

55. Quer dizer, qual é a graça de ter todo o trabalho de pregar uma peça se você não leva o crédito por isso?

* * *

-Entendeu, Roxxy? Eu só coloquei o principal, mas acho que dá pro gasto...

-Eu gostei da ideia da gosma verde limão que não sai!

-Tudo bem, contanto que não seja em mim...

*Minutos mais tarde*

-JAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEES VOCÊ FEZ UMA LISTA ENSINANDO A ROXXY SUAS COISAS IDIOTAS? VENHA AQUI AGORA, JAMES SIRIUS POTTEEEEEER!

-Droga. Lá vou eu encontrar meu brother do porão de novo... Viu Roxxy? Não deixe provas!

* * *

**N/A: **Fanfic escrita durante aulas de álgebra em parceria com a Luu Potter (que senta do meu lado, hehhehe). Comentem, comentem! (minha primeira fanfic, que emoção... snif, snif). Enfim, talvez até saia uma continuação, quem sabe!


End file.
